Mirada turbia
by Zalost
Summary: ¿Y si la madre de Cartman muriera? ¿Y si Stan quisiera suicidarse? ¿Y si el padre de Kenny asesinara a su madre? Y si tal vez… Solo tal vez…. Kyle decidiera matar a Cartman? 4 Drabbles, creo. T muerte de personaje e intentos de suicidio.
1. Stan

**Mirada turbia**

_Stan_

Nunca entendió el hecho de por qué varias veces tenia las ganas de ir al techo de la escuela y lanzarse al vacío. Quizá por que le satisfacía que todos miraran su cuerpo vacio, sin emociones, frio…

Y tampoco entendía por qué otras veces tenía el impulso de un cuchillo y clavarlo en su estomago. Quizá ver el liquido vital recorrer su abdomen y piernas hasta salpicar el piso.

Miles y miles de situaciones donde el terminaba muerto le satisfacían de alguna forma.

Pero nunca entendía el por qué…

Y era de esos momentos en los que se encerraba en su habitación, lloraba hasta no poder más y finalmente comprender…

No se sentía feliz…

Y siempre, siempre que se preparaba para saltar, llegaba alguien y era ahí cuando sentía que se preocupaban por él, así que se retractaba.

Pero nunca era así…

Y siempre regresaba al mismo escenario.

Quizá algún día de estos finalmente lograría su cometido….. Pero no hoy….

* * *

N.A: No 'pos quack. Bueno, esta es la primera historia que subo a FF, espero que sea de su agrado, 'Mirada Turbia' contendra 4 drabbles (creo que asi se les llama) Este es el primero. Eh... si QUIZÁ las palabras sean muy repetitivas, pero es lo mas que puedo hacer a la una y media de la mañana con sueño.

GRACIAS~


	2. Kyle

**Mirada turbia**

_Kyle_

Ese gordo hijo de puta era una persona horrible. Desde contrabando hasta homicidio y nadie le decía nada.

Sus insultos eran los mismos desde que estaban en cuarto año y nunca parecía madurar, y si, tal vez no le había hecho por lo menos un daño _'grave' _a él, pero si a los demás.

Hay que incluir la exageración de hacer chili a los padres de Scott Tenorman y dárselos de comer o quizá la vez, o la vez en donde encerró a Butters solo para ir a Casa Bonita, y ni hablar de cuando quiso que Kenny muriera solo para tener su PSP portable.

Pero todo llega a un límite, y él creía que estaba haciéndole un favor al mundo al destruir a un monstruo.

Probablemente seguirá sensible por lo de la muerte de su madre, así que será más fácil matarlo.

Tomo un afilado cuchillo de la cocina y decidido, fue a casa de Cartman.

* * *

Perdón si me salió no se… algo _cursi_? Kyle me sale muy OoC, sin hablar de que normalmente escribo romance con angst, no soy muy buena con cosas que sean serias. Habrá algo asi como continuacion de esto en el capitulo de Cartman.

GRACIAS~


	3. Eric

**Mirada turbia**

_Eric_

Desde la muerte de su madre había actuado un poco diferente, conservaba sus aires de ególatra y egoísta, pero solo pretendía ya que por dentro estaba destrozado.

Era un poco difícil de creer que Eric Cartman realmente amara a su madre, y aun que no lo pareciera realmente la amaba, porque era, si se podía decir literalmente, la única persona que realmente se había preocupado por él.

Quería gritarle a todos los presentes en el entierro que solo iban para no quedar mal, pero en verdad, si Liane estuviera viva no le harían ningún favor a menos que ella les diera _'algo'_ a cambio.

Se sentía solo y triste...

Solo tenía unos cuantos días para empacar sus cosas y prepararse para ir a un internado, ya que los pocos familiares que tenia no querían encargarse de él.

Y ahí estaba el, empacando sus maletas ya que en dos días le diría adiós a South Park y hola a un internado.

Hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta….

Eric se puso su máscara de egoísmo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió un poco al ver al Judío.

Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando Kyle alzo su brazo y Eric logro distinguir un objeto metálico.

Tal vez Kyle lo libere de la pesadilla de estar solo.

* * *

Esto me quedo un poco complejo, no sé por qué :P

GRACIAS~


	4. Kenny

**Mirada turbia**

_Kenny_

Era uno de los inviernos más crudos que South Park nunca había tenido. Estaba nevando y había que sumarle la horrible ventisca. Nadie salía de su casa a excepción de que fuera algo importante. Las calles estaban vacías y los niños miraban por la ventana esperando a que la nevada pasara para así poder salir a jugar con sus amigos.

El bosque estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, de esas en las que te puedes hundir hasta la cintura y solo se distinguía un pequeño punto anaranjado a la lejanía, viéndolo más cerca descubrirías que eran tres pobres niños pegados en busca de calor y acercando sus manos lo más cerca posible al fuego.

Ellos eran Kevin, Kenny y Karen McCormick, no eran huérfanos exactamente, pero preferían estar muriéndose de frio a estar en un orfanato.

Tal vez no fueran los hermanos más apegados del mundo, pero ellos se querían como una familia, eran lo único que tenían.

Unas semanas antes Stuart McCormick había estado tan ebrio que comenzó a golpear a Karen, Kenny intentando protegerla se había ganado un ojo morado y ni hablar de Kevin que intento desafiar a su padre.

Carol McCormick golpeo a su esposo con una botella de cerveza de las decenas que había dejado este en el piso. Stuart, furioso golpeo a Carol hasta la muerte, después de eso se quedo dormido en el sofá.

Kevin llamo a la policía y estos llegaron rápidamente, se llevaron a Stuart y lo condenaron a veinte años de prisión. Después se dijo que Kevin, Kenny y Karen tendrían que quedarse en un orfanato, pero ellos no lo permitirían.

Y así llegaron al bosque y se refugiaron dentro de una pequeña cueva. Había que ser muy cuidadosos para no encontrarse a alguien conocido a la hora de ir por alimento a la ciudad, pero el pueblo entero ya lo sabía, así que era un poco complicado.

Este invierno seria eterno para ellos tres.

* * *

Ya, listo, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya. Ya lo termine y estoy muy orgulloso(a) por que normalmente no termino los fanfics. Gracias por soportar mi mala ortografía si es que llegaron hasta aquí y por perdonar el hecho de que uso mucho la palabra _'Quizá'_ y _'Había'_.

GRACIAS~


End file.
